


ghost of you

by imtuanshook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Child Abuse, Depression, M/M, Suicide, Top Jackson, ghost - Freeform, ghost-jackson, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtuanshook/pseuds/imtuanshook
Summary: in which the ghost of jackson wang falls in love with the son of the new family who moves into his old house.





	ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> hello !  
> this short story contains major mentions of previous suicidal attempts, as well as child abuse and mentions of depression if your uncomfortable with anything mentioned in the tags, as well as the notes please do not continue.

**_ ghost of you _ **

jackson made his way down the stairs as he heard the large set french doors open. ten years had passed since his death, the house finally having been sold after being vacant all that time. at first the ghost was no more then a chill of the air as his presence occupied at the end of the stairs.

watching as the family made their way into the house, already having bought it as they worked on moving in furniture. the step-dad insisting they didn't need to hire anyone, that all the work could be done himself. 

jacksons presence became a shiver in the mist, diffusing amoungst the air. it wasn't until mark closed the door gently behind him that jacksons figure congealed into form at the end of the stairs. 

although mark not taking notice, being scolded by his step-father. jackson levitated a foot off the dusty steps, his pearly white skin shimmering as he made his way completely down the stairs. purposely creaking the stair board to earn the attention of marks step-father as his hand rose to strike his step-son.

the middle aged man, stenched of alcohol jerked his head back to the sound. jacksons phantom was close, very close although going unnoticed as he had chosen not to show himself. at first his presence was that of a whisper, merely the soft susurration of the wind.

then the creaking came more sharply into the focus, fully earning the attention of the man as he stepped away from mark. presuming the noises to rats, and the house being old. jackson, the form of his gaunt soulless eyes still pieced together by the shadows.

he gazed at the small boy, his heart fluttering as he watched him slowly make his way up the stairs. marks small figure masked by that of his large black sweater, the sleeves forming paws over his hands.

the sweater perfectly dropping just beneath his perched collarbones, delicately hanging off one of his shoulders. jacksons presence became that of a slight shimmer, warping and twisting as he made his way up the stairs behind mark. 

jackson resisted his temptation to approach the boy, merely following him as the fragile boy made his way to his new room. the room of that used to belong to jackson, although newly furnished and painted. 

the stories of the house were old, speaking both many truths and lies. although mark already having heard the terrifying stories from his step-father, claiming the wangs had been murdered in their household. 

while some told the truth of jacksons suicide, others told the tale of his mother killing him before turning the gun on herself. mark's mother, not foolish to believe such stories soothed mark with the truth.

the truth being that his mother had soon followed jackson after she found him, not soothing marks fear much more. jackson was dressed in the same crisp, white button up shirt he had taken his life in, rolled to the elbows and tucked. 

jackson watched as the fragile boy sat on his bed, positioning a few stuffed animals against his pillows. jackson chuckled to himself, leaning against the doorway. his sounds merely that of a shimmer dissipating into the wind. 

up until this moment, jacksons gaze had been robbed of all emotions. only finding a smile curling his lips, his cheekbones accentuated with a skeletal look. he watched the boy giggle to himself, being no more then sixteen years old. 

jacksons figure rapidly faded as the thin boy quickly jumped to his feet at the gentle calls of his mother. mark brushing past jackson, a thin layer of cold air responding back catching mark off guard. 

usually, jackson would have sat morose, lonely at the stairs. his days passing by slowly, although his pain seemingly disappeared at the sight of the fragile boy. the spectre merely admiring mark until he watched the boy slip. 

nearly tumbling down the stairs if not for jacksons presence quickly wrapped around his waist. a shiver running marks spine at the cool sensation, only catching a glimpse of slender fingers wrapping his waist until jacksons figure disappeared once again.

mark having no time to reminiscent the thought as his step-fathers harsh voice echoed the stairwell. marks light, timid footsteps gently pattered down the steps. jackson soon following, the ghoul a trapped soul. 

too scared to move on, although to desperate to stay. in the ten years of being trapped in the house, he had accumulated unmeasurable guilt. mark, what seemed to be a hand at salvation. his heart quivering as he heard the boys gentle voice for the first time.

"yes sir?" he said softly, fear instilled in his voice. his father harshly demanded he carry boxes inside, then mocking him for being weak as he knew mark wasn't capable. the small boy flinching at the sound of the front door slamming. 

his lips trembled as his mother attempted to console him in the short moment they had together. the tall man soon returning with boxes in hand, scoffing at mark as he carried them up the stairs. 

jacksons gaze remained on the fragile boy, his presence now a cool breeze ahead of the pair. only muffled curses were heard echoing off the stair well as his step-father roughly made his way down the steps. 

jackson watching, his anger seething as the man's hand struck marks cheek. "leaving fucking tacks on your floor again" he sneered, knowing full well it was likely a worker who had left them there. 

mark made no protest as his cheek filled with a burning sensation, the man's fist pulling back. although just before his fist was able the power surged. jacksons divine energy warping as he cut off the lights, the man muffling another set of curses. 

"go to your room baby" his mother whispered against his ear gently. the fragile boy obligating, his step-father towering over him as the small boy couldn't of been taller then that of five-three. his timid footsteps made their way up the stair well, listening to the argument that ensued downstairs.

jacksons electrical pulses following mark back up the stairs, merely that of a presence. mark fell against his black sheets, perfectly contrasting his porcelain skin. tears swelling in his eyes, as if someone had drawn back the oceans and then sent the waves crashing all at once.

the small boy sobbed into his pillow, terrified of both the dark and his step-father. his pain seeping into jacksons emotions, something the ghoul had thought he long lost. perhaps it was the loneliness that took over the relief of solitude. 

jacksons presence slowly began to reveal its self, stepping from the shadows. going unnoticed by mark as his only movements were that of trembling. the fragile boy continued to sob until he felt cool arms wrap his waist, a muscular chest pressed to his tiny frame.

 _"you're scared"_  jacksons voice whispered for the first time in a decade, his voice rasping. marks body seemed to relax back into the chest, his shoulders becoming less tense. his arms tightly wrapped around the stuffed animal in his clutches. 

"w━was it you?" mark softly stuttering out a sob. his trembles subsiding as he turned to face the ghoul. his head pressed tightly against jacksons chest, the stuffed animal still in his clutches. "you're the one who caught me?" his gentle voice sending flutter through jacksons heart as he nodded.

"and t━the lights?" mark stuttered out of fear for the dark, feeling safe wrapped in jacksons arms of serenity. "it was me" jacksons raspy voice whispered, mark letting a soft giggle feed from his lips.

"you're like my shadow" mark whispered softly against his chest. "well" jackson chuckled, "everyone needs their shadow, right?" he continued his fragmented sentence, threading his finger tips through marks messy blond hair. "thank you" mark whispered sleepily. 

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━

"mark, who are you talking to?" marks mother asked through the door at the sound of her son giggling. in a flash jacksons presence dissipated into the air, merely a presence beside mark as his mother stepped through the door.

"no one" mark giggled softly, picking up a stuffed animal from his bed. "your step-father went out to the store, i'll be doing laundry if you need me" his mother said as she closed the door. mark waiting until he heard the gentle pattering of her feet down the steps before sitting on the edge of his bed.

"come back" he whispered softly, jacksons presence quickly taking its spot on the edge of the bed next to the fragile boy. from under marks messily placed hair peeked his eyes of hazel and honey. shining against the sunlight escaping through the lazily pulled together curtains.

his milk chocolate eyes, edged with dark forest green gazing at jackson. a smile curling adorably at marks lips, igniting jackson with the warmth of marks dazzling deep brown eyes, emerald  dancing his iris. 

jacksons eyes, like a lustrous gray filled with heat, swirls of glittering onyx black with blue tinged on the edge, gazed back at mark for a fraction of a second. jackson let out a small smile, his own eyes dipping into marks. it was marks eyes that gave away his emotions more then anything.

the small boy sat happily next to jackson as he dangled his feet off the edge of the bed, swinging them gently. not having yet been enrolled in the local high school, having the entire day to spend with the ghoul.

smiling was the most sincere, and pure emotion jackson had ever shown in a decade. wrapping one arm around the fragile boys thin waist. "is this okay?" his raspy voice whispered. a giggle feeding through marks pomegranate lips.

"yes" his soft voice giggling against jacksons chest as he leaned against the older boys muscular frame. "don't you get bored?" marks soft voice whined, leaning further against jacksons larger frame.

"sometimes" jackson answered back, glancing at mark for a fraction of a second. "do you?" mark pondered on the thought momentarily before letting out a gentle nod. "a lot" mark let out a small whimper as jackson tightened his light grasp on his waist.

jackson lifting the boys sweater, exposing a blooming purple across his hip. mark flinched at jacksons sudden movements, the older boy frowning as he gently placed his index finger along the bruises. 

"how long?" jackson's raspy voice whispered, tracing the bruises gently, treating mark of that of an expensive porcelain doll. "t━three y━years" mark holding back his stuttered sobs at the thought.

 jackson's lustrous sheen of polished opals gazed at the bruises, tears threatening to brim his lashes. the ghoul only now feeling a swirl of emotions, the rawness to them pervading his tone. "i won't let him touch you" jacksons divine presence seemingly enough to keep the drunk away from the fragile boy.

"i'm okay" mark said softly, nuzzling his nose against jacksons white button up. jacksons washed gray eyes that of storm clouds, swirling with determination and vigor. "jackson" mark's voice tinted with sorrow, hues of crimson consuming the younger boys cheeks. 

"how did you know my name" jackson chuckled, never having told the younger boy. "m━my dad t━told me" fear instilled in marks voice, snuggling closer to jacksons cool presence. the older male in turn wrapped his arm tightly around marks thin waist, avoiding contact with known bruises.

"you already know my name" mark pouting as he adorably gazed up at the older. his dark, perfectly curled lashes fluttering his skin, jackson mesmerized by the deep swirls of brown that colored his pupils.

honey colored eyes and long lashes completely engulfing the ghoul, overflowing him with a sensation of warmth after freezing for years. jackson brought a tentative hand to cuff marks cheek, brushing the messily placed blonde strands from his face.

his thumb brushing across the fragile boys cheeks, his cheeks consumed by brilliant hues of pink. mark melting into jacksons cold hand, nuzzling his nose against jacksons fingertips. "you're so warm" jackson whispered, continuing to stroke the small boy's cheek.

"you look so cold" marks gentle voice whispered, his dark lashes blinking his attention towards jacksons eyes. jacksons eyes possessed every shade from dusk till dawn, mark adorably tilting his head to the side. 

"i wonder why i'm cold" jackson chuckled, the younger boy forgetting the reality to the situation. "when i'm cold i cuddle hamilton!" mark giggled, laying back on his bed to retrieve one of his stuffed bears.

"this is hamilton" he said softly, introducing the bear as he held it up in his clutches. jackson chuckled, "hes my best friend". jackson brushed his hand against the bears, formally introducing himself, "hello, hamilton" 

mark let out a gentle giggle as he placed the bear back down on his bed, his laughter enough to send quivers through jacksons still heart. "its getting late" jackson said, glancing out the window only to be welcomed by the illuminating moonlight.

his divine soul shining across marks honey seeped eyes, the younger letting out a soft yawn. "will you stay with me?" mark's voice tinted with hues of fear, falling sleepily into the arms of the ghost. "of course" jackson chuckles back, his voice nearly cracking mid-sentence.

the ghoul not having been use to speaking so much, although savoring each moment with the beloved fragile boy. taking mark into his arms, pressing his tiny frame against his chest as they laid down on the silken mattress. 

pressing his face against the warm, velvet pillow as mark turned to completely face him. the younger boy letting out a soft giggle just before climbing on top of jackson, messing up his white button up in the process. 

mark snuggled into the older boys chest, a cool sensation overtaking him. sleepily mumbling against the ghouls chest, fragmented attempts at words overtaken by the fragiles boy need for sleep. 

"goodnight shadow" mark whispers, a soft yawn escaping him. "goodnight" jackson's raspy whispers return, stroking his fingertips through the messily placed blonde hair. 

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━

jacksons presence followed mark through out the house as the fragile boy did his chores. mark, although not able to see the ghoul still well known of his presence due to the short, cool breathes occasionally crossing his neck. 

a sensation of arms wrapping his waist overtaking him at times, although mark just giggling in response as he carried on with his chores. jacksons presence helping the small boy lift boxes, or laundry baskets. 

passion in jacksons power as he assisted the fragile boy, his step-father sat lazily in a recliner in front of the television. jackson resisted temptation to taunt the middle-aged man, keeping his gaze on marks tiny stature. 

"i'm okay" mark pouted as he whispered, knowing jacksons presence was near. "you're not" a delicate whisper against his ear, cool breathes against his neck. mark hushed his giggles as he continued his chores, attempting not to attract the attention of his step-father. 

marks timid footsteps made his way to the garage, laundry basket in hand. the fragile boy opened the large set door, assisted by jackson as he struggled to take the basket into the room. "i can do it" mark pouted as jacksons presence appearing next to him.

"i'm sure you can, darling" jackson folding his hands in his lap as he sat next to the small boy. mark loading the washer, as directed by his mother. taking care to follow each instruction carefully, not wanting to receive the wrath of his step-father.

mark closed the detergent cap expertly, twisting it tightly as he placed it back next to the washer. then moving onto the dryer, jacksons presence shifting to his other side in doing so. jacksons eyes sat still on mark, watching awe as the small boys large sweater pooled over his thighs. 

the peach cream sweater falling off the side of his shoulder in the process of putting clothes in the dryer. jacksons brought his cold finger tips up to trace marks porcelain shoulder, earning a small giggle from the younger boy.

"its cold" mark let out a giggly whine, jacksons presence disappearing instantly as the garage door creaked open. "mark baby, who were you talking to?" his mothers gentle voice called, jackson merely a dissipating wind. 

"my shadow" mark said softly, earning a laugh in return from his mother. "and what does your shadow say to you?" the short woman leaning against the door frame. "hmmm~" mark adorably hums as he ponders on his thoughts. 

"that shadows are cold?" a small smile curling his lips, a chuckle nearly escaping jackson. soon followed by his mother erupting in laughter, seemingly forgetting about the pain that threatened to welcome her once she went back inside. 

her heavy footsteps brought forth to her son, ruffling his messy blonde hair as she took the dried clothes to hand. the thin woman made her way back through the large set door, closing it gently behind her with her foot. 

"are shadows cold?" jackson asks playfully as his presence joins marks side once again. "they are!" mark pouts, "i'm sure hamilton would agree with me" the younger boy jutting out his bottom lip to earn his victory. 

jackson admitting defeat as he reluctantly agreed. "alright, i guess shadows are cold" playfully rolling his eyes just before wrapping his arms around the younger boy. jacksons eyes caught on marks pale body, his collarbones perched delicately from his neck.

"but you're so warm" the ghoul whispered against his neck, mark giggling against jacksons ruffled brown hair. jackson only having felt such warmth after a decade, a decade of glaciers. pressing the boys warm body against his muscular frame, intoxicated by marks lavender-pine scent. 

"am i?" the fragile boy pulls away, a puzzled look gracing his angelic features. "you are" jackson chuckles, placing a soft, cool kiss against marks warm cheek. mark adorably tilts his head to the side, melting into jacksons embrace. 

an eye once without a soul, seemingly pieced together by the fragile boy. assuming his soul had been condemned to purgatory, to wander the house aimlessly alone for eternity. mark delicately nuzzled his face into jacksons chest, placing a kiss just beneath one of the buttons.

the gentleness of marks voice, paired with his features enough to soothe jacksons soul, soft kisses placed innocently along his buttons. mark adorably gazing up at jackson, the ghoul a much taller stature then the fragile boy. 

"you're not cold anymore" marks eyes sparkled with a lively light, his tenderness seeping into jackson. his eyes bewitching, warming jacksons soul to the core as he gazed back as the hazel rim had diffused into a cream hued iris.

mark brought a shaky hand up to caress jacksons cheek, brushing his thumb along his protruding cheek bones. just before words could escape the fragile boys lips a violent outburst erupted from the living room.

mark flinching to the sound of glass breaking, whimpering against jacksons warm chest. "go to your room, lock the door" jackson breathed against his ear, tightly pressing him against his chest just before unraveling his arms from him. 

marks legs shakily obligate as he gently slips through a crack in the garage door. his step-dad violently quarreling with his mother,  their argument undistinguishable by the fragile boy. his timid footsteps lightly rushing up the stairs, thankfully going unnoticed by the arguing pair. 

doing just as jackson had told him, locking the door before collapsing onto his silken mattress. clutching onto one of his stuffed bears, burying his flushed cheeks deeply into the materiel as he fought back sobs.

a cool presence entering the room soon after the arguing died down. arms wrapping tightly around the trembling boy, humming gently into his ear. mark melted in jacksons embrace, nuzzling against his chest.

"w━what are they f━fighting about?" mark softly stuttering a sob against the older boys chest. his tears darkening the white button up, trembling against jackson. jackson took a breathed pause, softly exhaling as he surveyed his options.

knowing if he told mark the truth, as to how his step-father had gotten to rough with his mother. then marks judgement would be clouded with both grief, and sorrow. knowing the life the fragile boy would have alone with his step-dad, letting a lie flow delicately from his lips.

"they want to move" jackson said, his voice nearly cracking as he lied to the small boy. marks eyes swelled with tears, "b━but i d━dont want to leave you" mark falling farther into jacksons chest, tightly winding his arms around his muscular frame. 

"you don't have to" jackson whispered, uncurling his fist to expose a shaving blade within his palms. marks eyes widened at the thought, looking up at the older boy as a nodding as a shaky exhale escaped him, taking the blade to hand.

**_"shadow,i love you"_ **


End file.
